I'll wait for you
by gl22
Summary: 'I'll wait for you. No matter how long, I'll wait. When I see you again, I will be the first to love you. I'll be the first to remember. I love you...'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: this story will be a highschool fic and of course AU. I just love those stories~ Oh yeah, and a... Wait, I'll let it be a surprise. So overall, this will be AU, HS, and another one.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga woke up at six in the morning. She went to the bathroom and did her morning routine for school. A new year of school started, and she hated school. She hated waking up. She hated everything, but what she hated most was herself.

'I'm so ugly,' she thought to herself as she looked into the mirror, 'Atleast I wont be here long.'

Hinata had long indigo hair, pupil-less lavender eyes, and very pale skin. She hated it.

Hinata brushed her teeth, washed her face, then combed her hair and tied in a bun. After, she went into her room and put on gray sweats and a big black T-shirt. Even though it was very hot, she didn't care. One of her reason was to hide those scars on her wrist. She then went out of her room and left straight to school. She didn't even bother to eat breakfast.

At the gates of Konoha High, many people walked through with their friends, chatting about their summer. Well, everyone except for Hinata.

Hinata had no friends. 'Loner', 'loser', 'ugly', 'nerd', 'freak' and many more hurtful words were what people described her as, and called her. Everyday, she was bullied at school. Both verbally and physically. Due to her being bullied, she had very low self-esteem, which is the other reason why she wore bulky clothes. Since she has low-self esteem, that causes her to stutter a lot, which is the thing she hates most about herself.

As Hinata walked into school, she passed a girl with red hair.

"Hey look, its the loser!" she snorted out and all of her friends laughed.

Hinata ignored the comment and kept on walking. She walked into the quad and looked for her name, so she will get her schedule. After ten minutes, she finally got her schedule. Her first period and advisory was English with Kakashi Hatake. Hinata smiled a little, then proceeded to walk to his class. Hinata kind of liked that teacher, since he was always late and he didn't really care about people so he didn't judge her. Little did she know, as she walked to her class a figure was looking at her the whole time. The figure smiled when it saw her smile, then it walked to its first period, which was Kakashi Hatake for English.

Hinata walked into class and saw almost all the seats were taken. She walked all the way to the back and sat at the desk closest to the window. A minute later, a shadow covered her light. She looked up to see the popular Sasuke Uchiha staring at her.

"You're in my seat," he said in his emotionless voice.

"S-sorry," said Hinata as she lowered her head.

She gathered her belongings and moved to a the other side of the room, but the same row. Sasuke sat down and looked out the window. A few minutes later, an obnoxious blond sat down next to him.

"Hey teme! Why you looking so emo today? Oh wait, you look emo everyday!" Said the blond.

Sasuke groaned, "Naruto, you dobe, you better shut up before I kick your sorry ass."

Naruto Uzumaki was another popular person. He is best friends with Sasuke. Naruto had messy spiky sunshine colored hair, whisker-like birthmarks on each of his cheeks, a big goofy adorable grin, and tan skin.

Sasuke Uchiha had black colored hair that was spiked at the back but straight in the front, black colored eyes, and pale skin.

While the two were arguing, Hinata was looking at them. She couldn't help but envy them. They had everything she didn't. All of a sudden, she had a coughing fit. She looked around to see if anyone would notice, but no one looked at her to ask if she was okay.

'Yup,' thought Hinata, 'I'm invisible.'

What she didn't know was that someone did notice and stopped whatever it was doing, waiting for her to stop coughing so it could stop worrying.

School went by fairly slow for Hinata. For English, they went to get their literature books. Her second period was Art with Kurenai Yuuhi, which is Hinata's favorite teacher, and all they did was draw how they felt by using colored pencil. In Hinata's drawing, she used mostly all dark colors. Her third was Math with Asuma Sarutobi and they went to get their books. Her fourth was Science with Anko and they did nothing in there. Her fifth was PE with Guy Maito and they had to order their PE clothes. They had two choices, regular clothes or a tight green one piece spandex, and only one person named Lee ordered the spandex. Finally, her sixth was theatre with Jiraiya and they did nothing in there. But of course, throughout the day she was being verbally bullied by many people.

After school, Hinata waited for almost everyone to be gone. She was about to go to somewhere, but someone stopped her. She turned around and saw Neji, her cousin. Neji had pale skin, white colored eyes, and long brown hair that was tied near the end.

"Hinata," he said in his calm voice, "how was school?"

Hinata faked smile, "I-it was nice. I-I had fun," she lied.

Neji didn't know about her being bullied. He was a senior going to the same school. He was also a popular person, which was one of the reasons she didn't tell him. She didn't want to ruin his reputation. No one even knows that Neji and Hinata are related. If Neji ever found out about her being bullied, he would hurt ANYONE who tries to mess with his little cousin.

"Thats good. Ready to go home?"

Hinata shook her head, "Y-you go f-first. I have s-something I need t-to do."

"Are you sure?" asked Neji and Hinata nodded, "okay, if you say so. Be safe walking home."

Neji turned to leave and when he was gone out of sight, Hinata ran. She didn't know where, since her eyes were blurry with tears, but she just kept running. When she stopped, she rubbed her eyes to look at her surroundings. She was in a grass field, and no one was there. Hinata then laid down, hugged her knees to her chest, and started crying.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why d-d-does it have t-to be me? W-why am I-I always being bullied?!" she hugged herself even tighter, "W-why do p-p-people hate me?" all of a sudden, she laughed while crying, "I h-hate myself too. A-are you guys happy?"

What she didn't know, was that someone far away was watching her and it heard everything she said.

* * *

**End of first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The next day, Hinata went to school with bags under her eyes and fresh new scars on her wrist. For her first to third period, everything was fine until passing period to fourth.

Hinata had to go up the stairs to the second floor for to get to her class. As she got to the top, she saw Shion there. Shion had long blond hair and she was a cheerleader. She was also one of the people who liked to pick on her.

"Well, well," said Shion as she crossed her arms under her chest and stood in front of Hinata, "What do we have here? If it isn't the ugly loser."

Hinata lowered her head, "E-excuse me, p-please," said Hinata as she tried to get around her.

Unfortunately, Shion shifted her position every time to block Hinata's way. Shion smirked and put her right index finger to Hinata's forehead.

"You don't go until I say you can go."

Hinata averted her eyes so she wouldn't make eye contact with Shion. After a few seconds, Shion sighed.

"You're such a loser," she said, "I'm tired of looking at you, you can go when you get back on top of here."

Hinata was confused. What did she mean? She was already at the top. Her confusion was answered when she felt a hand on her chest that resulted her falling backwards and her stuff to fall.

Shion had pushed her.

Hinata closed her eyes as she waiting for the hurtful impact with the floor. What she didn't expect was to meet a nice firm chest and strong arms around her. When she turned around, she met the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his voice laced with concern.

Hinata got out of his grip, "Y-yes. S-sorry!" she said as she bowed to him, "t-thank you."

Naruto grinned, "No problem, Hinata."

Hinata smiled shyly at him, then something popped into her mind. 'He called me Hinata! He... He knew my name!?' she thought. She was about to question him, but Shion came down.

"Oh my god, Hinata!" said Shion as she ran down the stairs, "are you okay!? You need to be careful! You're such a klutz, tripping on the stairs like that!"

Hinata looked at Shion and saw her glare at her.

"Naruto," said Shion, "I tried to help her but she fell before I can grab her hand. Thank god you were here to save her," Shion then went to hug Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her look at him. She then looked at the ground sadly.

"T-thank you, S-shion for trying t-to help me..." said Hinata softly and lowly. She tried to keep in her emotions.

Oh god she hated her, but what could she do?

Naruto sighed and got out of Shion's grip. He pushed her away from him and went to Hinata's side. When Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched at the contact. She then slowly lifted her head up to see Naruto frowning at her and behind him Shion was staring daggers into her.

"Hinata," said Naruto, "You don't have to lie. I heard everything, and luckily I got here to catch you on time."

Shion gasped and Naruto turned around to her.

"Shion, don't ever talk to me again. And don't you dare do anything to her again." Naruto said angrily.

"Y-you're taking her side, Naruto!?" asked Shion, not believing she heard right, "The side of a nobody against a cheerleader?"

Naruto glared at her, "She isn't a nobody! Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, and I'd rather take her side than yours with that ugly personality you have." Naruto then turned to face Hinata, "Come on," he said while smiling, "let's go pick up your stuff and get to class."

Hinata nodded shyly, not knowing what to say. As Naruto and Hinata walked up the stairs to pick up her things, Shion scoffed and walked to her own class angrily. A minute later, they gathered all of her stuff and Naruto offered to carry it. Despite already being five minutes late to class, Naruto walked Hinata to her class. Naruto handed her stuff and when she held out her hands, Naruto smelt something... Intoxicating. He quickly handed her stuff to her and ran off.

"Sorry! Got to go, Im late to class!" He shouted.

It was quite funny to Hinata to see Naruto run to his class. What was so funny? His class was next door. Naruto quickly halted after four big fast steps and opened the door then hurried inside. When Naruto was gone, Hinata went inside her own class. After fourth period, they had lunch. Hinata was surprised to see Naruto outside her classroom's door. He looked at her and smiled then waved. Hinata ignored his gestures and walked away. While she was walking, she didn't notice Naruto was walking after her.

"Hinata!" he called out.

Hinata ignored it and started running. She ran then turned the corner to hide behind the wall. She thought she lost him, but no she didn't. Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Hinata stared in shock. How? How did he get there so fast? She didn't even hear him. She didn't hear footsteps.

Hinata slowly looked at him to see his worried face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"W-why?" asked Hinata with teary eyes, "Why a-are you doing t-this to me?"

"Doing what?" asked a confused Naruto.

Hinata looked to the ground, "W-why do you b-bother yourself with me? I-if this is a j-j-joke, it's not funny."

"Why would this be a joke?"

"Why else?! Y-your one o-of those popular kids! Y-you shouldn't c-concern yourself w-with me!" Hinata started to cry, "Why? W-why didn't y-you just let m-me fall?"

Naruto glared at her, "Hinata," he said with anger, "Don't you dare say that. Why do you think so lowly of yourself? And do you think that im so low I would do that to you?" he then lifted her chin with his hand so she would be facing him, "I've had enough of this. For two damn years I've been watching you."

"Then w-why? Why d-didn't you help? I was so a-alone," replied Hinata.

Naruto smiled genuinely at her, "Because, you are strong. You have a strong will. You have one thing that no one else has, the will to never give up. Even if its been happening for years, you still come to school. And I have been helping you from afar. During freshmen year, I saw you being physically bullied and its been happening for a long time. Haven't you noticed that after that day, hardly anyone ever hits you anymore?"

'He is right... it did tone down a bit...' thought Hinata.

"Although," Naruto continued, "I couldn't do anything about the verbal bullying back then, but now... Now I've had enough. Hinata..." he looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please let me be your friend. I will protect you from now on."

Hinata looked at him and cried.

"I-i'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't a-a-accept your f-f-f-friendship."

"Why?"

"Because... I-i'll only r-ruin your r-reputation. P-please, dont get i-i-invovled with me a-anymore."

Naruto smiled at her, "You care about others before yourself. Hinata," he said genuinely, "I'm going to be your friend whether you like it or not. I don't care about my reputation. It's just a status, but you're a human being."

"Are y-you sure?" asked Hinata.

Oh how she wanted a friend so bad! She just didn't want to bring them down with her. She didn't want to be a burden.

"Don't think you're a burden to me. Yes, I'm positive! Let's go get lunch, Hinata!"

Before Naruto dragged her to the cafeteria, he cupped her face with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe her tears.

'His skin is so cold, it feels like its frozen... but its summer...' thought Hinata.

"There," said Naruto as he smiled.

He then took Hinata to eat. After lunch, they went to fifth period together, since they had it together. It was rare for Naruto to be seen walking with a girl, so when they walked down the hallway gasps and comments could be heard. Nothing can be said without Naruto hearing.

Naruto shot glares at some people. When he looked at Hinata, he saw her walking uncomfortably. He scooted closer to Hinata to let her know he was there for her. Hinata looked up to see Naruto grin at her, and everything else was forgotten.

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Friday came and the last couple of days, Hinata's bullying had been happening less. Naruto stood by her side like glue and he was always there when she was getting hate glares. Naruto simply told her to ignore them and just keep walking.

Hinata didn't really trust Naruto that much. She is scared. Scared that if she actually believed he was a friend, he would say it was just a joke and back stab her.

Whenever they were together, they didn't talk. They just simply walk together or sit, but Naruto didn't mind. After watching her all those years, he knew she would be feeling uneasy. He is her first friend in high school after all.

Sometimes Hinata would cry and Naruto would lend her his shoulder to cry on. He wanted her to know he was there. He wanted her to trust him. When she was done crying, he would always wipe her tears.

Hinata kept having the same thoughts about him... Why is his skin always so cold?

The final bell for school rung and everyone dashed out the gates to start their weekend.

"Hey, Hinata," said Naruto, "I'll walk you home, okay?"

Hinata nodded and walked on and Naruto followed behind her. As they walked, people still stared at them but Naruto simply ignored it. When they got to her destination, Naruto stared in awe.

'Wow, her place looks... so new...' thought Naruto.

Naruto then looked at the sign and read it aloud.

"Hyuuga Estates."

Hinata turned around, "T-thank you, for w-walking me," said Hinata.

Naruto grinned, "No problem! We're friends after all!"

Hinata smiled, "Y-yeah, w-we're... f-friends."

Naruto nodded and went to hug her, but Hinata pushed him away.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" asked Hinata confusedly.

"It's called a hug, friends give each other hugs."

"O-oh..."

Naruto smiled and went to hug her. Hinata wasn't used to this gesture, so after a while when she felt comfortable she hugged back.

"Naruto? S-something has been b-bothering me..." said Hinata into his chest.

"Hmm?"

Naruto and Hinata broke the hug to look at each other.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

Hinata played with her two index fingers while looking at the floor, "Why a-are you always s-so cold?"

Naruto immediately tensed and looked away. No, he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her yet. He would tell her anything but this. Hinata looked at him while waiting for an answer. When she saw him looking uncomfortable, she looked back to the ground.

"S-sorry!" shouted Hinata.

"For what?" asked a confused Naruto as he looked at her.

"F-for making you f-feel uncomfortable."

Naruto smiled, "It's okay. Sorry, Hinata. I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"W-will you tell me one day?"

"Of course!" Naruto grinned at her.

"O-okay. I must go now, N-naruto. Goodbye," said Hinata as she turned to walk the gates.

"Goodbye."

When Hinata was safely inside, Naruto left. He walked around the village and stopped at Ichirakus to eat. Naruto loved their ramen to death! As Naruto got into the small restaurant, he was greeted by the owner, Teuchi.

"Oi, if it isn't our favorite customer, Naruto!" he said happily.

Naruto grinned, "Hey old man!"

"The usual?"

"You know it!" said Naruto as he took a seat in the front table.

Teuchi nodded and started working. Naruto sighed as he look at Teuchi make him his noodle. Teuchi was humming happily as he boiled the noodles, then a woman with long brown hair came out from the back to help him. That woman was Ayame, Teuchi's daughter. Sadly, Teuchi's wife died during a car accident a few years ago.

After about fifteen minutes, Teuchi and Ayame came to him with two trays and five bowls of ramen on each.

"Here you go, Naruto!" said Teuchi as he put the bowls on the table.

"Thank you, old man and Ayame!" said Naruto as he dug in.

Teuchi and Ayame watched him eat and smiled. Naruto was their favorite and most common customer. He would come in everyday and order ten bowls of Miso Ramen. Just how much can this boy eat! They both looked at eachother and chuckled, Naruto was such a fast and messy eater.

Ten minutes later, Naruto finished all his ramen and paid. Naruto then left and walked off. He walked around town until he reached a familiar path that he took everyday. He walked down it and stopped when he saw the mountain with faces carved on them.

'The Hokage Mountain,' thought Naruto as he smiled.

The Hokage Mountain was very special to Naruto, not to mention the mountain was VERY old. It's been there for a thousand years and it was the only thing Naruto had left to remember his past. Naruto looked at the fourth head and smiled. Minato Namikaze was his name. He was the legendary Fourth Hokage, at least that was what they were called back then. Now-a-days people used the term 'presidents'. He has spiky hair and a face that looks like Naruto's, except it didn't have whisker marks.

"Dad," Naruto said to the face, "I miss you. And mom. It's been so long since I've seen the both of you," Naruto smiled sadly, "I wish I can see you guys one last time... You too, Granny Tsunade," he said as he looked at the fifth head.

He looked at the faces for a long time as if waiting for an answer. Naruto sighed and lied down, then he closed his eyes for a nap.

**-dream-**

"I'll jussssst inject thissss into you, my little exxperiment," said a hissing man as he looked to his partner working on something.

"No!" pleaded an eight year old Naruto, "No! Please don't! Daddy!"

"Your daddy isssn't here to ssave you, little boy."

"Orochimaru, my lord, it is ready to be injected into the boy," said his partner wearing glasses.

The man took the big needle, "Good," he said while licking his lips with his long tongue, "Hold him ssstill, Kabuto."

He nodded and held Naruto down. Orochimaru then jabbed the needle into Naruto's neck and injected him with the light green liquid. Naruto passed out shortly after that.

When Naruto up, he was in a bed. The room was white and he had some needles in his left arm.

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes, "Please don't!"

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him, "Naruto, honey," said a sweet feminine voice.

"M-mom?" asked Naruto as he opened his eyes.

He saw his mom next to him. She had long silky red hair that reached her shins, violet-blue eyes, and a sad smiled placed upon her gorgeous face. Naruto cried as he hugged his dear mother tightly while she hugged him just as tight. After five minutes of crying, Naruto looked up to his mother.

"Honey, what happened?" asked Kushina.

Naruto sniffed, "I was so scared, mom. They... They put something in me."

"It's going to be okay, honey. Your father came to save you."

"I know he would..." said Naruto proudly.

Kushina nodded and then Minato came into the room. The three chatted about what happened, then they all gathered into a family hug. Orochimaru and Kabuto went to jail and were sentenced to life.

A few weeks past and Naruto got hateful glares from others. They didn't care if he was the Hokage's son, they abused him. Everyday after the incident, Naruto would get abused. When he got home, he would always hide the bruises on his arms and body. Three months past and one day Naruto got beat up by a grown drunk man in an alley. He kept kicking Naruto's sides until Naruto broke his rib cage and started coughing up blood. After he was done, he spat on Naruto and left him there to die.

"You deserve to die, you monster," was what the man said before he turned the corner.

**-end dream-**

****Naruto jerked up and held his rapid beating chest with his right hand while trying to calm his breathing. He used his left hand to wipe the sweat that slid down his forehead. He had that dream again. The dream that has been haunting him for as long as he can remember. Naruto growled angrily as he remember what happened a year after the incident; Orochimaru and his henchman escaped from prison. They were never found and were presumed to be dead.

Naruto stood up and looked at the mountain one last time before walking to the his small apartment. He wanted so bad to live in the Namikaze estates and live as a Namikaze, but due to him being immortal, he couldn't. It would grow too suspicious, since him and his dad were the last Namikaze alive... Even though he changed his last name to his mother's, he was still a Namikaze-Uzumaki at heart.

'That's right...' thought Naruto, 'I'm immortal... I'm a monster... A vampire...'

* * *

**End of ch3.**

**YungHime: Lol, now that you mention it, it does kind of remind me of Kimi Ni Todoke! Well, only a little. Hehe, well, this will be a vampire fic, but i dont think it will be like Twilight...**

**Okayyy, everyone! This is AU, HS, and a Vamp. fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

When Naruto woke up, it was already two in the afternoon. He got out of his black king sized bed with orange covers and he walked into the bathroom. After taking a shower, he went into his room and put on some new clothes. Naruto wore a black shirt with a red swirl in the front and khakis shorts. He looked at himself with his closet mirror and ruffled his hair. Naruto smiled sadly as he did this.

He couldn't see himself in the mirror... Naruto liked to pretend he did though.

He then walked out of his room and went straight to his kitchen and pulled out a ramen box from one of the cupboards. He went to the stove and heated water until steam came out then he poured the water into the box. He waited for two minutes then he dug in. After he finished, which was fairly quick, he threw away the box and left out of his front door.

Naruto walked on the streets of Konoha and looked around. He remembers all of the places he moved to, but none of them was a beautiful as this one, but of course, he did live here a long long time ago. Konoha is his birth place.

As Naruto walked around, he thought about his good pal Gaara, who he met in Suna. Naruto was amazed when he found out that Gaara was just like him, a vampire. Gaara was, too, a victim of Orochimaru. It turns out that they were in the same place at the same time but just in different rooms and when Naruto's father came to save him, he also saved eleven other people. Some were kids and some were young adults. Naruto met a two others besides Gaara, Utakata and Killer B.

Naruto scowled as he remembered his talk with Killer B a few years ago when he still lived in Kumo .

**Flashback**

Naruto just got into Kumo when he felt a very strong presence. He walked the direction he was feeling it, then he saw him. Killer B was at a waterfall and he was in his vampire form, and for a split second Naruto thought he had eight tentacles but it was just that he was moving his hands so fast.

Naruto walked for a closer look, but he stepped on a rock and fell forward face first, making a loud thump. Killer B stopped and turned to face Naruto. He then walked towards Naruto and helped him up.

"Yo yo, hello there again!" said Killer B as he changed back into his human form.

Naruto dusted the dirt off his shirt and looked at B, "Again? Have we met before?" he asked confusingly.

"Of course, oh! Can't believe you don't remember me, no!" said Killer B in a rapping tone, "We met when you were a little kid, oh. But that was long ago. So I guess you wouldn't remember much."

"So you know what I am?" asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am one too," said Killer B in a regular tone, "This was my favorite spot," he said as he went to sit down and gestured for Naruto to sit with him, "I was born here long ago. I used to come here with my older brother, who was Raikage here during his time."

"How did we meet?"

"We met a few years after the incident with Orochimaru..."

"You were there too?!" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and your father saved me along with others. A few years after he saved us, we all gathered up and met. There was twelve of us all together."

"Why did we gather up?"

"I noticed some weird things happening to me, so I went to Konoha and asked your father to gather everyone in the incident. When we all met, I told everyone about what I have been feeling. Since you and some others were younger, you probably didn't understand, but the ones that were about my age and older felt the same with them."

"What happened?"

"We all stayed together for a month. We even created nicknames... You still don't remember, Kurama?"

"I heard that name before..." said Naruto.

"Of course, YOU are Kurama. That was the nickname you got."

"I remember that now!" shouted Naruto, "And you are Gyuki!"

"Yes, yes. That was me."

"During the month we stayed together..." said Naruto as he thought back, "We... found out we were different..."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"What is it?"

"What happened to the rest? Besides Shukaku and Saiken?"

Killer B sighed, "I was hoping we wouldn't talk about that... atleast not yet."

"Why?"

"I have been doing some researching, trying to find everyone and bring us back all together again but..."

"But...?"

"Naruto," said Killer B in a dead serious tone, "We're all in danger. Me, you, Shukaku, and Saiken."

"What about everyone else?"

"There's no one else. We're all that is left of the twelve. Someone out there is tracking us down one by one and killing us. They... They killed eight of us... They know what we are."

"How?!" shouted Naruto in anger.

"I don't know, but we need to be ready for everything that will come our way. Do you know where Shukaku and Saiken are?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "Shukaku, or Gaara, is in Suna while Saiken, or Utakata, is in Kiri. I met them a while back..."

"You go to Suna and get Gaara while I go to Kiri and get Utakata. Be back here with Gaara at this spot in a week, got that?" asked Killer B and Naruto nodded, "Good, once all four of us are here we will all train to be stronger than what we are... We need to all have each others' backs."

**End flashback**

Naruto vowed to find whoever was doing all these killings and make them pay for killing his only 'family' from his era. The four of them lived in Kumo together and trained.

When Naruto stopped walking, he was in front of the Hyuuga compound.

'Why am I here?' thought Naruto. He then saw Hinata and smiled, but his smiled turned into a frown and he took off in a rush.

Hinata was watering the garden in the front and when she looked towards the gate, she saw a flash of someone leaving. She went to the gates to check, but when she looked at the streets no one was around. She shrugged it off and went back to watering.

Naruto laid on the grass in front of the Hokage mountains, panting heavily. His eyes turned red for a split second as he fought the urge to change into his vampire form.

'Hinata,' thought Naruto angrily, 'Why? Why are you cutting yourself?!'

Naruto was now breathing normally and still in his human form. He then went to a tree and punched it.

'Hinata... I'll make sure you never cut yourself again...'

* * *

Naruto spent his Sunday at home, thinking about Hinata. He thought of ways he can help her, but he only came up with one idea: always be there for her and with her.

The next day, Hinata came out of her house at 7:40 and to her suprise, Naruto was outside her gates.

"Hey," said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata cheeks turned into a light pink as she shyly waved to him. As she walked to her gates, Naruto spread his arms. Hinata looked at him confusingly and Naruto chuckled.

"May I have a hug?" he asked with a grin.

Hinata nodded and walked to him then she gave him a light hug. After their hug, they walked to school to begin the day.

Unknown to Naruto and Hinata, a figure was staring down at them from the Hyuuga compound.

'Naruto Uzumaki,' it thought to itself, 'or should I call him... Naruto Namikaze...'


End file.
